


Handjob

by orphan_account



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breast Play, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Superheroes, Superheroine, mature - Freeform, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Handjob

Lowering herself to her knees, Natasha smirked as she used one hand to grasp her long hair. Clutching it as she swept it over her shoulder. Her dark eyes shimmered with lust as she poked her tongue between her lips.

Sitting before her the teen boy could only watch with a stunned expression, the skintight leather that clutched her curves made every shake and bounce all the more noticeable. 

Natasha showed an exaggerated pout as she swayed her hair from side to side, adopting a sweet but petulant tone.

“Got anything I can tie my hair back with?”

A glimmer of mischief as she dropped her voice lower, a wink accompanying her burst of suggestiveness.

“Even a spare sock will do.”

Stiffening up, Peter couldn’t take his eyes off the redhead, sweeping with his hand as he reached across the bed, unable to reach anything of use. This amused Natasha who gave a long giggle, rolling her eyes she stood up, unzipping, her costume pooling up around her feet like a thick black puddle.

Rolling her head slowly as she then shed her undergarments, she spread her legs as she stood upright, a lingering smirk affixed to her lips, she bent down , retrieving a single hair tie. Her boobs bouncing vigorously as she moved.

Tilting her head as she then slid the tie into place, a renewed giggle followed.

“Damn, looks like you really need this.”

Unable to form words, thoughts were also a challenge to put together, Peter watched in awe as the fully nude redhead tied her long hair back. Her face now on display, her eyes especially drawing his attention. As he undid his belt, shuffling his hips from side to side, muttering to himself.

Natasha shook her head with amusement, gliding her slender, soft hands to grasp his waistband, tugging it downwards, bit by bit, she then swiftly shifted a hand to grasp his cock through his underwear. A few slow tugs as she hummed.

“Bigger than you look, not bad.”

Peter reached forward and firmly grasped her left boob, squeezing as he moaned in awe, part way pleasured by her friction and also revelling in the thick globe in his hand.

When Natasha’s lips met his own it was a spark, a heated burst of passion that caused his hand to involuntarily clench and grip her boob firmer, a grunt from Natasha was an obvious suggestion he’d perhaps been too firm.

Only slightly taken off guard, the redhead smirked as she then slid her hand down his shaft, grasping as she gave a slow, long tug.

“You might have to kiss it better now.”

Gazing in awe but this time snapping himself out of the trance, he tilted his head, pressing his lips to her boob, his hand slipping under it, pushing the big mound upwards as his lips brushed against it. Gradually becoming more daring, prodding her jiggling flesh with the tip of his tongue.

Groaning softly, Natasha dipped her hand into his underwear, intentionally swaying her hand back and forth as she let her fingertips drag against his erect cock.

When Peter’s lips wrapped around Natasha’s nipple, she tensed, hissing sharply as she thrust forwards. Climbing atop his lap she rolled her hips as she grasped his cock and began to pump faster. Squeezing as she lowered herself down, pushing her larger body against her young lover.

Bouncing herself in time with her strokes, she gave a slow giggle as she turned her head, nipping playfully at the boy’s ear.

“Playing with my tits all day won’t get me to cum.”

Pushing down harder she picked up her hand’s pace to an even faster rate, her voice dropping low once again, her lips curling against his ear as she hummed.

“But...you just might.”

As if on cue, hearing her words provoked Peter’s cock to throb and then release a thick glob of semen, feeling it drip down his shaft yet Natasha was yet to let go, the teen mumbled as she tried to pull away from her firmed nipple.

“Nat...”

But as he felt another shot released, the redhead’s reason became obvious. As she slowly slipped her hand off his cock, she let her fingers trace his shaft, when she lifted her hand into view. Her digits glistened with a drizzling of semen. The redhead only smirked as she lifted her hand and began to suck one finger after the other, cleaning them as she hummed.

Yet another burst threatened to release itself as Peter watched Natasha’s display, when she then straddled his waist, the teen swallowed hard, gazing up to her.  
She smirked as she popped her lips, a tone thick with seduction poured out.

“Your turn, Peter.”


End file.
